


Germany's Secret Weapon

by Amity33



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Football | Soccer, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity33/pseuds/Amity33
Summary: A snippet I wrote four years ago, during the football World Cup that took place in Brazil. Exclusive for Eroica fans, the real reason behind Germany’s overwhelming victory against Brazil in the World Cup.





	Germany's Secret Weapon

_July 7, 2014, late at night. Joachim Löw, coach of Nationalmannschaft Deutchland, receives a call from Germany._

“…Hello?”

“Is this Joachim Löw, coach of the Nationalmannschaft?”

“Uh…yes, who is this?”

“Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach of NATO.”

_Major who?_ “Uh…Guten Abend, Herr Major…Did you call to wish the team good luck?”

“Nein, Herr Coach. I called to inform you that I made a bet with a certain curly-haired bugger about tomorrow’s match. If Germany wins, he’ll leave me alone for three months; but if we lose, the next time Germany plays against England I’ll have to accompany him to the match and cheer for _England._ Now listen well, Herr Coach; if I get subjected to such humiliation because of your incompetence I will send both you and the entire team to Alaska, verstand?”

(awkward gulp) “Um, Herr Major…are you sure you have the authority to send the Nationalmannschaft to Alaska?”

(ominous chuckle) “Believe what you want, Herr Coach. But if I were you, I would not take any chances.”

_24 hours later_

Coach Löw and the German football team decided not to take any chances. Brazil 1 – Germany 7.


End file.
